


《我才是桃花妖》桃花养护指南

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan
Kudos: 53





	《我才是桃花妖》桃花养护指南

邢修竹哑着嗓子，叫着夏灼的名字。

“夏灼，夏灼。”

夏灼还从未见过邢修竹这种架势，腿一下子就软了，跌在床上，邢修竹顺势把他禁锢在身下，舔弄着他的耳垂。

“你、你干什么？”  
夏灼结结巴巴。

邢修竹抬眸看他一眼，腿故意顶进夏灼的腿间，眸子里满是跳动的火光，似笑非笑：“你不知道吗？”

夏灼的脑袋上一朵朵桃花往外冒着，羞的耳朵尖都红了。  
他当然知道要做什么，甚至暗示过好多次，还曾经怀疑邢修竹是不是不行……

但是现在，夏灼毫不犹豫，邢修竹可太行了。  
腿间，某个灼热的东西正直直顶着夏灼的下身。  
烫得夏灼下意识地往后缩。

只是背靠着的就是柔软的床垫，夏灼根本藏无可藏，他的睫毛扑闪扑闪着，最终缓缓闭上，嘟囔着，还在死鸭子嘴硬：“不、不知道啊……”

邢修竹笑，伸手把夏灼头发上的那些粉色花瓣撩下来，继续蹂躏那小巧的耳垂：“那现在就告诉你。”

夏灼的耳垂因为充血而泛着红，红晕一直蔓延到整个颊侧，尖锐的牙齿一点点碾过敏感的耳垂，一阵阵电流直窜到夏灼的头顶。

他哼哼唧唧地想要推开，手臂还没碰到邢修竹的身体，就被大手禁锢着，按在头顶。

邢修竹终于大发慈悲放过了被他玩弄到红肿充血的耳垂，空着的手手慢条斯理，一颗一颗去解夏灼的扣子。

胸前一阵凉意，夏灼下意识地缩了一下，温柔而有力的手掌就抚摸上了他光洁的胸膛。

修长的手指在白皙的皮肤上打着转，一圈一圈绕着粉嫩的的乳尖。娇小的东西哪里受过这样的对待，很快就因为充血而挺立起来。

邢修竹的手指微凉，之间仿佛带电一般，夏灼的背弓成一道漂亮的弧线，想要逃避这从未体验过的快感，冰冷的手指狠狠碾过充血的乳头，算是惩罚。

“乖，别躲。”

这个时候的邢修竹，与往常完全不同，像是褪掉冰冷的外皮，撕掉冷淡的伪装，露出了隐藏许久的真正面目。

夏灼讨好似的去叫邢修竹的名字，声音黏黏糊糊的。  
“邢、邢修竹……”

“怎么？”  
邢修竹头也没抬，食指和中指夹住粉嫩的乳尖反复揉搓。

从未体验过的陌生快感一阵阵的袭来，哼哼着，只知道去叫身上人的名字，也不知道到底是想要还是不想要。  
“邢修竹……邢修竹……邢、邢修竹……”

邢修竹俯身，在夏灼带着水色的饱满唇瓣上亲了一下：“不舒服吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”  
夏灼点头又摇头，明亮的眼睛湿了焦，雾蒙蒙的一片。

邢修竹松开禁锢住夏灼手腕的手，夏灼立马哼哼着，手臂环住邢修竹精壮的腰，像是把他当成了救命稻草，渡河的舟。

邢修竹失笑，随手捏起夏灼头发上散落的桃花，用柔嫩的花瓣扫过充血的，绽开了的胸前那朵花。

夏灼猛地弓起身子，浑身都颤栗起来。  
一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛瞪了邢修竹一眼，却毫无任何杀伤力：“你、你……”

“我怎么？”  
邢修竹的大手一路向下，去脱那半截水手裙。

画着蓝皮肤的时候这水手裙格外违和，这会儿，笔直白皙的双腿衬着，倒是只觉得可爱了。  
邢修竹突然起了点坏心思，把脱了一半的裙子又帮夏灼穿好，隔着柔软的布料，手掌一点点滑下去。

夏灼也硬了，而且硬的发疼，弹性的布料勾勒出那东西的完整形状。  
他没什么这方面的经验，只知道难受却不知道要怎么纾解，只能凭着最本能的反应，去蹭邢修竹宽大的手掌。

夏灼委屈地噘嘴，哼哼着：“你、你欺负人……”  
声音里带着明显的喘息，全然没有平日的底气，更像是勾人的小妖精。  
不对，他本来就是妖精。

邢修竹隔着布料轻轻揉捏着夏灼硬邦邦的阴茎，浅蓝的布料很快就洇开小片，变成了深蓝色，黏糊糊的一片。

邢修竹哑声笑：“这就叫欺负你？”

夏灼带着鼻音哼哼：“嗯……”

邢修竹轻笑，没有接话，三两下把碍事的裙子脱掉，按着夏灼的腿根强迫他分开双腿。  
“那就再欺负的狠一点。”

他单手握住夏灼粉红的阴茎，上下撸动着，手指不时撩过最敏感的铃口。  
夏灼脚尖一阵酥麻，小巧又白皙的脚趾不自觉的绷紧了，手足并用地想逃。

邢修竹大力禁锢住他的腿心，毫不怜惜地折磨着最敏感的铃口。

“嗯……不要……不要了……”  
夏灼倏然睁大眼睛，眼角都红了。  
陌生的欢愉太多，全堆积在最敏感的地方，他像是踩进了一团空空的棉花中，随时都会从云端跌落。

眼前一阵阵的白光闪过，夏灼腰上一酸，几乎是哭着射在了邢修竹手里。

淡淡的麝香味在房间里弥漫开来，夏灼大口喘着气，浑身软的没有半点力气。

邢修竹抽了张纸把手上的东西擦干净：“好敏感。”

夏灼的眼睛还是红通通的，听邢修竹这么一说，马上不满意了：“才、才不是呢……”

邢修竹笑着揉了把刚刚哭过的，还硬着的小东西：“夸你呢。”

“我才不信……呜！”夏灼小声嘟囔着，话还没说话，就忍不住呻吟出声。

刚射过的阴茎敏感的紧，邢修竹一碰，夏灼的腰就又软了，他讨好似的，水灵灵的眼睛扑闪扑闪：“不、不要了……”

邢修竹轻笑：“乖，还没开始呢。”

夏灼：“？”  
他现在反悔来得及吗？  
妈妈救命！

邢修竹脱掉自己的衣服，露出硕大灼热的阴茎。

他哑声道：“摸摸它，嗯？”

像是受到什么复活蛊惑一般，夏灼原本没半点力气手一点点抬起来，双手环住邢修竹的巨物。

那东西明显比夏灼的大了一号，上面青筋凸起，看起来就凶巴巴的，夏灼不敢放手，学着邢修竹刚才的动作上下撸动着，很快感觉到巨物在手掌上跳动着，像是个活物。

夏灼不敢动了。  
这么大，他怕死在床上。

见夏灼一副吓呆的模样，邢修竹也不为难他，掰开他笔直白皙的双腿，手指一点点滑入圆润的臀瓣之间，来到后面紧致的穴口。

妖怪不同于人类，做下面的那个能自然地分泌液体润滑。  
邢修竹的手指触及到小巧的穴口，就感觉黏糊糊的一片。

修长的手指一寸寸深入穴肉之中，邢修竹一片了然：“小骗子。”  
还说不喜欢，都湿透了。

夏灼自然也知道自己身体的变化，脸红通通地，别开眼睛，不敢和邢修竹对视。

邢修竹也不恼，耐心细致地帮夏灼做扩张，结果不一会儿，夏灼的前面又硬了起来，顶在邢修竹的小腹。

邢修竹惩罚似的在夏灼浑圆饱满的屁股上拍了一巴掌：“小狐狸精。”

夏灼眼里含在泪水，手脚都提不起一点劲儿，嘴巴倒是撅的高。  
“才、才不是嗯……不是狐狸精……是、是……啊……桃花妖……！”

如此娇嗔的模样，眼中含雾，唇红齿白。

扩张做的差不多了，邢修竹忍不住，也没打算继续忍，挺身，直直地进入夏灼，大力抽插起来。

直到夏灼哭着承认自己就是勾人的狐狸精，邢修竹才心满意足放过了他。

夏灼身上满是红红紫紫的痕迹，还有几片花瓣粘在了皮肤上，点缀着，让人根本移不开眼。

邢修竹低头，在他的胸口落下一个吻：“我爱你。”

夏灼累的几乎要睡着了，朦胧之中听到这句话，也哼哼两声

“我也爱你。”


End file.
